danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SR123
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:SR123" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 11:04, December 25, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Hey! Romoving contant for page is vandalism!The poisoner 16:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Map Did you get the look of "your" bridge from me?Caagr98 20:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Then please draw your own. ok no problem you can copy mine to I prefer to draw my own things. (Except the original map), and you still haven't drawn your own bridge. Species... I can use your image for my idea.Also,sand dunes int ispired of my mystical dunes?The poisoner 12:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) And why is the green ocean???The poisoner 14:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OK but Thats not a green ocean, That is a swamp . Thats not mystical dunes thats sand dunes ! SR123 05:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I can make stages?And the castle, my idea for name of it are:Swamp Altar Also, i can make enemy for it?The poisoner 11:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hay. Your map is legendary. Anyway, I have this idea that I don't have time for. Can you make a map expanding from Desert 8 called Dunes? It has 4 stages and the megaboss place is called Sand Castle. (lol) I'm probably going to find other people to work on the whole series and just take credit XD. Just kidding. Ludicrine 16:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, I just realised you had a place called mystic dunes... So can you finish the beach map and make the place called Sand Castle? Ludicrine 16:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Aww... fkuc. You made a place called Sand Castle. CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?! :( Ludicrine 16:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ehh!Me also have mistical dunes.You have copy volcano and good monster;(;(;(;(;(!?!?!?!?Thank to not copy Wind Factory(You can make the map),Acid Plant and Wild Street.The poisoner 11:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok i will make the map SR123 12:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You can make the map of my new series:Surprise Church? :: ::ok SR123 13:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Uncalled For! Okay, SR123. I will give you credit for the scrolling if you put it back. Gosh, you didnt have to be such a big baby about it, you could have just asked. ZoshiX 21:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Virus Can you send me virus weapon pictures for my virus weapons. And check out my virus weapons first.Speddos 20:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Map Your map looks awesome and I wish it was in the real game.Speddos 23:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) HELLO. Volcano map You can make a volcano map?This version:Pascal5333 I would like a lava tunnel, with ennemies!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 12:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) What were you thinking? Your name is not Borisken. You just got yourself kicked off my Pet Store by not using my Talk Page. IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO JUST USE THE TALK PAGE? LD 01:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You, sir, are very lucky. You double posted an unsigned comment. I am very forgiving (UNTIL PEOPLE INVADE MY SPACE OR TAKE MY STUFF, PASCAL5333!), so your ban is lifted. This is your only warning. LD 21:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) More Virus Could You send me some Virus Orbs and check out my new class. Speddos 19:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Jocker... Can I use it?Also, big number of your ideas is also idea of me.The poisoner 12:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Note: Its joker Thank!Yes, I corect my error!The poisoner 12:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... You forgot to add Pluto.. otl HankGuideDude 14:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Pluto is not a planet anymore. SR123 04:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Species and heads I can use it?Also:I would for each species Signal head.The poisoner 01:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I can use it? _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 01:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No, you can use only 10 heads and 6 species. So, choose wisely.SR123 04:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) User:Ivan247/SR ideas/Dual Swordsman check it out Hey Check out User:Ivan247/SR ideas/Dual Swordsman to check out his aweson, latest new class. Send him some seperate pictures of his Dual Swordsman weapons so he can make seprate weapons with pictures. Speddos 19:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also Click on the top to go there. Speddos 19:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ignore him because hes acting like a moron. Sky Hawks 06:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Copy But it because I considering just if it have the same name this is a copy.You copy me.The poisoner 11:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, vine not a mine idea, is a ZoshiX idea.The poisoner 11:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Help! Can you make a titan map?Also:Make space map to me, and it have pluto in it.The poisoner 12:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OK.SR123 04:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New ennemies Can you do me a picture of the heads and species for monsters for the party? I would have this: Heads: Party hat Candy Gift Species: Balloon OK.SR123 04:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) "Fan" Head It's the turbine head, which I made the art for }=( I was planning on giving the blades outlines, but then it wouldn't have eyes. LD 20:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Sure! Flamey is yours, but make sure you give credit to me and this guy. LD 20:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) And also if you want a template of your enemy, you can take the stats for Flamey (it was previously named Firey, but Ludicrine did rename it with my permission) on Ludicrine's talk page on the Adopt an enemy section (search the exact name and since there is other Adopt an Enemy sections, search the most recent), the stats for Flamey will be at the end of the section. Samuel17 21:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) HEY Dont edits user page without permission.The poisoner 23:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Head War Vote! Please vote on this page!Head War Vote! Scarecrow are a Thechosenone idea.Give it credit.The poisoner 12:04, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Seed Can I have seed?Also, Steamy is your!The poisoner 13:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OOO you have seen the stick ranger comments. ok you can get a seed as soon as I finish it. SR123 13:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Pet package Great, but one problem:Me have arealdy make a White Vampire Zombie.The poisoner 17:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HEY. Seriously, sign your posts! I may be able to find out who you are, but it makes my life a lot easier! This is your warning. If I don't get a signature from you next time I will disregard your comment. Now, onto pets... NO. Unless you can learn to give crediting rules I cannot accept your pets or validate your purchase of Herby. Did you ask to use the Flower, Bomb, Puff, and Triangle Heads? How about the Roller, UFO, Airplane, and Copter Species? And if you DARE say that you got the credits then I got news for you: I CREATED THE ROLLER SPECIES. (Losing it...) I'm also pretty sure I remember Heato from somewhere. DID YOU STEAL THAT, TOO?!?!?! (Lost it.) IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO DO TO GET KICKED OUT OF ALL OF MY PAGES?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? This is your FREAKING FINAL WARNING. LD 20:36, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I first posted heato in your pet shop. Then you banned me. The plane is my species I copied them from ZoshiX so i gave him credit ( Go see my enemies page ). I did not know that you made those. Misunderstanding? Actually, I think that LD means that you should give credit to respective owners for the fandom adoptables. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 21:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. LD 21:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Remember that HankGuideDude created the head and I created the rest! LD 04:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) "The astronomer says..." I'm not trying to be um... Nerdy, but Jupiter is actually a Gas Giant. You know, all gas and no rock? Your Jupiter Series screenshots show that Jupiter has rocks which is scientifically wrong. But that's why I'm here to give some ideas. *Allow the players to be able to "swim" in the air using rockets. (Follows the same mechanics as underwater stages, but with less friction.) *Try Jupiter's moons: #Io- Full of volcanoes #Europa- an iceland with some patches of water in it. #Ganymede- Full of rocks, with patches of ice in it. #Callisto- Full of rocks with craters, craters and HUGE craters. It isn't nesesscary to follow my ideas, I'm just giving you some suggestions. »NNW ¤ Talk Page« Ok. I will consider rocket as a option. I will try the moons later. Since Jupiter is a gas planet, shouldn't the stage have no ground? There can be floating patches of land if you need them. Personally, I think that the rocket option should be found under the Autowalk interface. (You know, when you press the spacebar when you play SR.) You know, you can update a new version of a photo by pressing the button on the bottom left corner of the screen.»NNW ¤ Talk Page« Ok. SR123 05:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I can make Europa, I have full ideas!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 17:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I can make also Io if Pascal5333 and Poisonshot agree for using Volcano ideas (grounds, ennemies...) they accepted:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 12:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Garden in the party! I can use your seeds for make a garden in my party? I a very good idea and I have other ideas for new seeds!:-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 01:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OK Buy Where can i buy some from ur User:SR123? Warwood 10:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok what do you want to buy? Okay... that sunflower looked nice so...that one WarWood 13:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Forgive the delay! 1: I was taking a two week break 2: I was having a lot of homework trouble 3: I was having some emotional distress with this girl 4: My Grandpa died and I had to help clean out his house (I never knew him anyways) 5: I was planning out a new project 6: I have A LOT of pets to upload, and I do need to edit each individual one, you know 7: I was working on some other wikis that need help Sorry for the delay, but I think I'm going to need to take the next month off to get settled... and did I mention the 7 school projects due on Monday? LD 20:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Grrrr!!!! The answer. 'ಠ_ಠ''' Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 11:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I Thank You, Sir, For Patience and Inspiration. My old computer has all of the saved edited pets you sent me, but it broke down and I won't get back to you with that until April or May. In the mean time, enjoy a small project made possible thanks to you! You won't be disappointed! LD 01:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please I really want you adopt one of this pets.There is have the most pets and they just have 2 pet adopted. 12:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) The Recovery Program How about this: Send me all of the pictures individually with a 1x1 pixel space outlining it, and I will either place it in or edit the name. Example: LD 19:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) WAIT! STOP! I will do this for you. ZX (Talk) 19:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Problem I have a idea for it, ludicrine agree, and DMSwordmaster is not agree for a huge hopistal!And he have the official room.Make I thing I need help! 11:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, Zoshi's got it. LD 20:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : :And for you, can you adopt pet in this. 11:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :That dint work. 11:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :That is sure:Is a hopistal. 11:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Your avatar need also:PSS(PoiSonShot) 11:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Listen Please! Okay, well, first off, I'll definitely hire you. But make sure you follow the format! I really don't want to follow you around fixing the grammar and pictures you post. Because your translators are inaccurate. Make sure you use a 1x1 pixel frame around the pet, and always tell me the names of the pets and wait for my response, as the translator usually simplifies the words you put in. Example: Loathsome may become Unlikes, which makes no sense whatsoever. And also, we really don't need two breederies. Is that really necessary to have two on this wiki? LD 19:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) 1. I don't use any translators. 2. I like to create my baby pets. SR123 Talk PagePet Store05:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks Meh, it depends if there are more that I like. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Also, just edit the "Thanks", you didn't need to add a whole new message. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID WHAT. *The page will need to be renamed each update. *You need to consult with Ivan before making a new idea page. *You don't have permission to give away LDZX pets away for free without our approval. You may gladly give away your own, but you do not own the company. *Fan art can be easily trolled when put on mainspace articles, ex. Stick Ranger. *I hope you paid attention to those. LD 19:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I can have Merry♀ and Dorothy♂? 21:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Jesus-Hell! DUDE! I said I HAVE THE FRUCKING SPRITES FOR THE MARIO THING AND THAT I WOULD UPLOAD THEM! You just took my idea and expanded before I could start. I KNOW THAT YOU MADE THE MARIO AND LUIGI SPRITES, but I had the Goomba ready. Now I need to upload it as something else, or in JPG format. LD 22:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) overstaying your welcome FYI, its not LDZXSR. You are in NO WAY an adminidstrator or held equal to me or LD. Just saying, dont get "too big for your briches." ZX (Talk) 02:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) AHEM. You may SUGGEST special combos WITH PERMISSION. If you wish to create your own pets, it MUST NOT be posted in any LDZX place as it has no correlation with us. Unless you want to ask Zoshi to archive the info while you make the sprite. LD 04:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure!I want breed it! 16:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hush-hush... I'm making a list of defects, diseases and hereditary conditions with their percent chance. Just give me a message of the things you want to create and I'll approve them. LD 04:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok : SERIOUSLY? Man, the names you chose don't translate good here. I changed them so that they made sense. Now I need to go through 50 names and match them up with two lists. Gawd. LD 17:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and you also disregarded my warning and you are still continuing to edit user pages without permission. Go check my page for the latest info on what you did. LD 17:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Banhammar? (Sign here Zoshi) LD 19:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, most definately... BAN BAN BAN ZX (Talk) 03:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ZX (Talk) 03:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ZX (Talk) 03:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ZX (Talk) 03:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ZX (Talk) 03:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Caution Heres Bite Squirt. Careful he might bite you and you can get raibes from him if you don`t treat him with respect and he he likes to shoot water. The Hawks 05:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Problem I thing that Dory and Crystal is breedable:But Dory is created by you, and Crystal is created by Ludicrine!I thing that the two can breeded for make a flyman! 12:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) But dory is already breeded with glory. SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Pets can breeded with anonther person(The male can make more baby pet.Female cannot make anonther baby if is breeded with a pet.). 13:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, that can't be possible. SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but yes with the pets I created. 13:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Note:I really like you adopt two pet:That breedable.Read there for special conbinaison. 13:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, close your breedery like I did. Or the LDZX Corporations will get mad at you. SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I make pet in LDZX breedery!Is just conbinaison, LDZX Corporations is agree! 13:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Well then publish your conbinaison ideas to the breedery. SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) But for that, ZoshiX is disagree. 13:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Every of your conbinaisons is lame, thats why ZoshiX disagreed. SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) There cool! 13:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) SCR3W YOU!!! YOU CANT FRIGGIN EDIT THE BREEDERY WHENEVER YA FEELZ LIKE IT! BLAH! ZX (Talk) 13:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) But thats why I deleted my breedery. SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay now wait, if you were just adding things that were from your breedery thats fine, but dont activate breed requests unless I dont respond for at least 24 hours. ZX (Talk) 13:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New project I thing you like it.Is a story of Stick Ranger!I will send my long waited rocket species(and no, is not inspirated of your warship species!).There is the differant picture type(uncomplete): Walking Pictures with player walking in stage.Certain time, they have pet, and can have wild monster. ---- There is the differant enemy type: Pets Enemy that can adopted by players. Boss Enemy that bad and that boss. Bad This is normal enemy that bad. Wild This is normal enemy that good. Idiot This is normal enemy that idiot. 18:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC)